Hope isn't gone
by BethylIsLove
Summary: Beth in the afterlife. How I think she feels. (FIXED)
1. Hope lives in all of us

I stabbed her.

I stabbed Dawn.

My aim was off.

And then it went was black.

It was quite.

No sound to be heard,

It was almost deafening.

That's when this small light appear ahead of me or was it behind me?  
I wasn't quite sure. It didn't matter, it wasn't dark anymore and as small as that light was,  
it felt welcoming. I was captivated by it. An urge to walk toward it started to pull at me.  
Like a moth to a flame I walked towards it.  
The close I got the brighter and bigger the light got, it wasn't long until It surrounded me with its warmth. The light revealed the most magnificent place I had ever seen before. Where was I?  
I stood in place in the grassy were so many

flowers.

Butterflies.

Trees.

A hand gently grasped my shoulder.  
"Beth." a voice as gentle as his hand rung out. I knew, I knew instantly who it was. I quickly turned to see my father in perfect health. "Daddy!" I yelled out in joy. In a flash I wrapped my arms around him.  
I felt his arms embrace me in return.  
I looked up at him. Tears stung my eyes and slowly they began to flow.

"I've missed you so much Daddy..." I mentioned to say through my cries.

"And I you sweetheart." he said.

I put my head into his chest.  
I tried conjuring up the courage to ask...  
what needed to be asked.

"I... I... I died didn't I?" I questioned.

"You didn't die baby girl, you've come home." said a womanly voice.  
A voice I hadn't heard in wait to long. I turned my head.

"Mommy?" My mom walked to me and embraced me, sandwiching me between her and Daddy.  
I instantly returned the gesture. Crying harder then ever before.

"Shh, it's okay honey. It's okay." my mom's voiced soothing me.  
She rubbed my back in circular motions.  
That's when it really and truly hit me.  
Panic struck me.  
I backed up a little from my mom, my hands grabbed either of her arms.

"Daryl... Rick, Noah, Judith! What about Maggie?! Are they okay?" I questioned.

"Follow me dear." my Dad grabbed my hand leading me towards something I can't exactly describe. It was similar to a telescope, only much, much bigger. It was cloudy at first.  
Then it became clear.  
What I saw... was a painful sight.  
I saw me or really my body laying lifeless in the arms of Daryl.  
He was carrying me outside the run down hospital.  
He was crying.  
Then Maggie's face appeared. She was so grief-stricken.  
But she was alive. I missed her. I missed all of them.  
I wish I could tell them I'm all right.  
That I made it.  
I looked over to my Dad, tears in my eyes.

"They are all alive...! They are okay. I'm so glad." I wiped my sleeves at my tears.

"Yes dear." Dad said calmly with that jolly smile of his. Though it was a little bittersweet.  
He cupped my shoulder before saying,"I'll give you a moment." he began to walk away.  
Before he got to far I said,

"You know right? That they are going to be just fine. They are together and they are strong. This isn't the end but the beginning. I know them and I know that they will end earth's nightmare. They will make it like it once , even better then before." I turned to face my Dad with a smile on my face. "And we will see it happen. Even apart we will be with them. There is hope even now. I'm going to protect them now."

"There she is. My fearless daughter." He said with a proud smile.  
Then he continued walking towards Mom.

I looked back down at our loved ones,  
my loved ones. In their grief I could see their love for me.  
A love I hope they felt in return.  
I maybe home.  
But, I am still in this fight.  
I'll see this through along side them.  
I'll try my best to guide them in their travels to survival.

One regret.  
Just one...  
And it wasn't because I didn't say goodbye.  
I'm glad I didn't say that, because one day we will all be reunited here in our father's home.

My eyes fell to Daryl's crying face.  
My one regret is that we never got to finish our talk from that night.

"Daryl... I don't know if what I'm saying will reach you at this moment...  
But, thank you for everything.  
Thank for not giving up on me.  
Thank you for making my last few weeks bearable.  
And to answer your quiet question from that night at that candle lit dinner you put together  
for me.  
For us.

I love you too."


	2. Attention all Beth fans! The riot!

Love Beth Greene? Don't want her to be dead?  
Sign this petition! crazier things have happened. And we all know, Beth should NOT have been killed off in the first place.

It is totally possible to survive a gunshot to the head. It's happen in real life. So why couldn't it happen on a fictional TV-Show. Stand up Beth Greene fans. We want her back, lets show them just how much! Be strong like Beth. Beth will NEVER be just another dead girl.

# BethGreeneLives

p/the-walking-dead-bring-beth-backb


End file.
